


Dangers of First dates

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they go on their first date and Natasha covers their asses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangers of First dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izuminatsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=izuminatsuki).



Natasha was sat by the shop window, drinking her caramel machiatto. If Phil and Clint’s date happened to be at the park across it, well. That’s just a coincidence, isn’t it?

Well, no. not really but it’s not like she’s spying on them. She was asked to trail them, in fact and by Fury. she’s being a good friend right now. No matter what Clint says later.

Okay, so maybe Fury’s exact words were  _Make sure they don’t get into too much trouble_  and was referring to the two agents’ relationship in general. She was worried. so sue her. 

These two idiots have been ranting, worrying and being a pain in the ass. Seriously though, they were worried over nothing.

Phil had planned for a stroll in the park and then a movie. After that would be dinner in a restaurant Stark generously insisted on paying for. And the best part? All calls from SHIELD was rerouted to the tower so that any of the other Avengers would pick up the call and they could get a day to themselves.

Normally, Natasha would be worried that Clint would do something to ruin this. Strangely though, she found it more worrisome that Phil was showing signs clumsiness. 

Phil had tripped over himself four times now, but was thankfully fast enough to catch himself. He also looked indecisive with the directions he was taking Clint. Basically, Agent Coulson was  _fumbling_.

It was surreal.

—-

Okay, so Natasha was needed here more than she thought.

First at the park: The two were so busy enjoying each other’s presence that they almost got hit by a water balloon, a Frisbee and the dog running after the Frisbee. Natasha, of course had to take diversionary tactics. 

Second at the movies: an assassin had trailed Phil there. Was almost taken out too if Natasha hadn’t been there to neutralize the threat. The two just enjoyed  watching Frozen like the children they are.

Yeah, and the third? The dinner at the nice restaurant? That was almost a bust too. To sum up the experience, there were poison, goons and knives. lots of knives. of course, the two ‘agents’ didn’t notice anything if the hearts in their eyes were anything to go by.

By the end of the night, Natasha was tired. The day had been  _exhausting._ When she entered the living room commons, she found Phil and Clint sat together on the couch with an episode of Dog Cops in the ridiculous wide screen. 

Phil had his legs tangled with Clint, and Clint rested his head on the other man’s shoulders, while Phil’s head was on Clint’s. Natasha rounded the couch to find both men sleeping looking satisfied and happier than she’s ever seen them.

And okay, maybe the day’s actions were worth it, if they were for these idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it here on Tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/83712113496/no-one-really-screws-up-here-per-se-but-you-kno)


End file.
